


True Colors

by momiji_neyuki



Series: With A Side of Frerard [47]
Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anger, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Coming of Age, Depression, F/M, Friendship, Happy Ending, Heavy Drinking, Inheritance, Life Choices, Life Styles, M/M, Marriage, Misunderstandings, New Beginnings, Racism, Rescue, Seeing Black & White, Seeing Full Color, Seeing Sepia Tones, Shunned, Slurs, Sudden Death, hand holding, planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: ”In the art world right now there is only one word on anyone’s lips. Way, as in Gerard Way, a renowned artist with a unique style to his art. Since he was a child, Gerard had been planning for the day when he would no longer see color. At only the tender age of eight, he knew he wanted to be an artist, but he also knew that he never wanted a soulmate. In a world where we all see in black and white after puberty till we shake hands with that person that brings the color back into our life, Gerard has chosen to live in the Gray Years forever.”





	1. Bold Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedRomRomance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRomRomance/gifts).



> Hey everyone!
> 
> So thanks to my lovely Fic Pet _***RedRomRomance***_ I was given an amazing fic prompt that is going to create a whole new world within the Soulmate/bond universe! I am really excited about this one cause I was also inspired by _***doctorkilljoy***_ who writes the most amazing fics with poly pairings of Gabe/Pete/Brendon, Pete/Mikey/Gabe, and one of her best, Ray/Patrick/Gabe! I was so blown aWay that I wanted to create an unconventional pair so I chose Gabe/Gerard/Brendon! ^-^
> 
> Last my husband helped me create the amazing world that these characters exist in. he went a lot deeper than I ever woudl of and i didn't take all his ideas, but I am happy with what i did take. ^-^
> 
> The first three chapters will be an introduction of each main character and who revolves around their lives. The first is naturally Gerard, but not sure which one will be next. Either Way, I hope you guys will like the world I am building for this fic as well as the story! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Much love to my Alpha Beta _***holy_smokes_pete***_ for her work. ^-^

 

”Please, Harold, think about what you’re doing!”

”I am, Donna... and I’m not changing my mind!”

”What about the boys?!”

”You mean that- that  _ freak _ ?!”

”Don’t call Michael a Freak!”

”He is, and you lied to me! He was born Chromatic!”

”So? He is still our son!”

”NO, he is  _ your _ son! He is nothing but an abomination to me!”

”Harold, please!”

_ Smack! _

Donna fell to the floor as her husband smacked her in the face. He grabbed her by the hair and lifted her up off of the ground.

”I am  _ through with you and the freak _ ! Have fun in your sepia misery!” He threw her back down and the picked up his suitcases before walking out the front door.

” _ HAROLD _ !”

”FUCK!”

Gerard woke up from his nightmare with a start. He had broken into a cold sweat. He quickly made it out of his bed and  to the bathroom before emptying the contents of his stomach.

”Gee?” Frank walked in the room from his own bedroom.

”Oh man, not again,” he knelt down beside the shaking man.

”Come on Gee, that’s it. Just let it out.” Frank held Gerard’s hair out of the way as he finished his unpleasant task. When he was done, he rested his head on the cool rim. Frank grabbed the washcloth from the side of the sink and wiped Gerard’s face off.

”Same nightmare?”

”Yeah, same one.”

”Do you want to call her?”

”Nah, it’s too late there.”

”She won’t mind, Gee.”

Frank went and grabbed Gerard’s phone. He pressed the button and it started to ring.

”I hate you.”

”No, you don’t, you love me.”

”Hello?”

”Hey, Ma.”

”Gee, are you alright?”

”I…”

”He had the nightmare again, Mrs. W.”

”Ah, thanks Frankie. Gee, I’m alright, really I am.”

”I know Ma, I just…”

”I know sweetheart, I know. You are so caring about everyone- especially your family.”

”I love you Ma, and I miss you.”

”I miss you too.”

”I’ll see you in a few weeks?”

”You don’t need to.”

”Nonsense, what good is having the means if it means that I don’t spend time with my family?”

”You are too good to me, honey.”

”Thanks Ma, love you.”

”Love you too Gee, night.”

”Night Ma.”

Gerard hung up the phone and collapsed into Frank’s arms.

”See, Gee? She’s fine. She is happy and healthy and doing well.”

”Yeah.”

”Going back to sleep?”

”Nah, I think I’m gonna paint.”

”Alright, but don’t stay up too late.”

”I won’t.”

Frank kissed Gerard’s cheek and then helped him up. They left the bathroom and Gerard changed into some old jeans and a t-shirt before heading for the studio, while Frank went back to sleep.

*

*

*

”Thank you so much for meeting us, Mr. Way.”

”Please, call me Gerard.”

”Alright, Gerard. So, you started out as an artist very young, didn’t you?”

”I did; I was five when my grandmother realized that I took my coloring books a little too seriously,” Gerard laughed.

”You must have had a lot.”

”I did, and I filled them up weekly. I had a full array of crayons and other art supplies.”

”What did your family think of this hobby of yours?”

”Well, my mother, Donna, was supportive like my grandmother. My older brother, Michael, asked me to color pictures of nature, trees, landscapes, animals, and skyscapes, and he would hang them in his room.”

”And what of your father?”

Gerard sets his jaw a bit.

”He found it a waste of time and made his opinion well known.”

”You did not have a good relationship with him.”

”No, I did not. He wanted me to do more constructive, less  _ creative _ things to ready my adult life.”

”At age five?”

”Fortunately, my mother was much more understanding. She defended me quite a bit.”

”Well, I am sorry that he did not support you as well, but you would not be who you are today if things had been different, isn’t that correct?”

A morbid chuckle slips from Gerard’s lips.

”I suppose that is true. Things happen to us for reasons, and well, you can see the results today.”

*

*

*

”I can’t believe you answered the same questions again!”

Gerard came out of the shower, toweling his hair off. He had just dyed it again.

”I know! I should just record the answers and skip to the right one depending on the question.”

”Hey, that looks good Gee.”

”Thanks, Frankie.”

”So this is the magazine interview, when is the television one coming on?”

”What time is it now?”

”After seven.”

”In less than an hour.”

”Awesome, let’s pop some popcorn then.”

Gerard pulled the towel off of his head and hung it around his neck, over his shoulders.

”Cool, I’ll go get dressed and meet you on the sofa.”

”Will do, Gee.”

Gerard headed back into his bedroom and Frank to the kitchen.

*

*

*

**”In the art world right now, there is only one word on everyone’s lips.** **_Way_ ** **, as in** **_Gerard Way_ ** **: a renowned artist with a unique style to his art.**

**Since he was a child, Gerard had been planning for the day when he would no longer see color. At only the tender age of eight, he knew he wanted to be an artist, but he also knew that he never wanted a soulmate.**

**In a world where we all see in black and white after puberty until we shake hands with that person who will bring the color back into our lives, Gerard has chosen to live in the** **_Gray Years_ ** **forever.”**

”I still don’t understand how they got those pictures of you when you were so young.”

”The internet is a wonderful place, Frankie.”

”I suppose, but what about the pics of you in high school?”

”Yearbook, art events, you know... Other shit like that.”

**”I knew Gerard was special when he walked into my classroom. His art skills were way beyond those of my other students. That fateful day when he walked up to me crying about what had happened at home is still as clear today as it was then: he told me that he would never have a soulmate because all they did was use and leave you. No child should think like that, but I accepted his feelings and asked what he would like to do about it. He said he wanted to start building his color skills… and wearing gloves.”**

”She was my favorite teacher after that.”

”You are so lucky you got a good one- my elementary teacher sucked.”

”Ever wonder why we get the same teacher until middle school, Frankie?”

”I guess cause they consider us all alike. I mean, we don’t lose color until, typically,  middle school, and then it’s separate classes from then on.”

”Yeah. Oh, commercial’s over.”

**”Gerard put his trust in his teacher and in a well-known art supply company.** **_Coloration_ ** **has been in business for over 100 years, supplying artists all around the world. Gerard started keeping a log of all colors, their names, and even serial numbers. He made many changes to them as the years went by, keeping up with the new and deletions.**

**When he was twelve, he started puberty and was plunged into the Gray Years that so many know; but he was ready for it. He continued painting and using** **_Coloration’_ ** **s products.**

**Although he couldn’t see it, he was turning out amazing creations that popped and dazzled those in their Secondary Color Years.**

**Gerard’s amazing talent was continually encouraged in high school where he honed so much of his skills.”**

”I hate that Mr. Rose passed away before they could interview him.”

”Yeah, he was a good guy. But we knew he wasn’t gonna make it once his wife died. Besides, his Colors were already fading before he even got the news and turned Sepia.”

”Glad I won’t ever get like that.”

”Oh, you know you’ll wail and scream and beat your fists against my grave when I go, Gee.”

”Nope. But I will paint your stone into a beautiful rainbow that will stand out in the graveyard for  _ centuries _ .”

**”I knew that both my sons were special, each in different ways, but I loved them the same. Gerard made a point to leave me gifts that I could admire in my Sepia State. He was always thinking of me. He and Michael are the best children any mother could ask for.”**

”Did they interview Mikey, too?”

”They wanted to, but Mikey wasn’t interested. He did a telephone one, though.”

”Oh, cool.”

**”Donna Way was plunged into an involuntary Sepia State when her husband of thirteen years, Harold Tripps, left her. Gerard was eight at the time, and his older brother Michael was nearly thirteen. It was this defining moment in Gerard’s world that sparked his life decision.”**

”Here it is.”

Frank turned the volume up a bit and Mikey’s voice filled the room. There was picture of him on the screen and Frank knew it would be bold and vibrant if he could see the colors.

**”I was born Chromatic. My mother knew right away, but kept it from my father. Harold seemed to be oblivious to it even after my brother was born and I stood out more than him. When he finally realized I was Chromatic, he was enraged at my mother’s deception. My mother fought with him, which I am grateful for, but that bastard still left her and I will never forgive him for it. Gerard has always been understanding about my condition, and I will always support him. Love you, little bro.”**

”Aww, he did a shout out to you.”

Gerard blushed a bit, smiling.

**”Gerard and Michael remain close today, although their mother has chosen to live in England where I.S.S. is more accepted. There, she met another man in Sepia State, after losing his wife. Donald Way is now a support to the family, taking care of Donna and accepting the boys as his own. Both Gerard and Michael have given up their biological father’s name and taken Donald’s.”**

”I think “Tripps” sounds stupid anyway.”

”Yeah, and G “Way” is a cooler nickname.”

**”I was proud when the boys wanted to take my name. It had nothing to do with Gerard’s fame, either. I love both the boys as if they were my own and will defend and support them always.”**

The screen showed a picture of Donald and Donna sitting on a bench watching the sunset overlooking the Thames. Donald in his slightly fading Sepia that is starting to show signs of cracking and Donna in her bolder Sepia.

”Awww, they look so cute together.”

”Man, Frankie, you say “aww” a lot.”

”Fuck off, your family is cute.”

”Yeah, they are.”

**”Now nearing his thirties, Gerard is settled in his permanent Gray Years. He is a strong supporter of Chromatic condition as well as an advocate for acceptance of Involuntary Sepia State: most notably though is his support for the BWL.** **_Black and White Life_ ** **is a part of society that is considered rebellious by many of whom support the** **_natural_ ** **order of things.**

**Men and women whom have chosen to remain in their Gray Years typically get skin grafts on their hands, so that they will never meet their soulmate. They are seen as a life of debauchery, where holding hands has no consequence and sexual freedom is praised. Chromatics are also partially accepted because they will never have a soulmate. When asked how he feels about this lifestyle, Gerard had this to say,”**

”Oh man, this ought to be good.” Frank moved up to the edge of the sofa as Gerard rolled his eyes fondly at him.

**”I think life is a choice. I don’t think that we are destined to be anything that was preordained. I can understand the choice that BWL people make; I made a similar choice. I just choose to express it in a different way.**

**I think that the skin grafts are beautiful, though and how they design them expresses their individuality. It is someone saying “This is who I am because I choose to be, not because someone told me”.”**

”Awww, Gee, you old softy.”

Frank lightly pushes Gerard and Gerard grabs his hand. He caresses the palm and runs his fingers over the colorful lines.

”I like yours the best though, Frankie.”

”That’s cause I had you design it, duh.”

Gerard giggles, but squeezes his hand tightly in his non gloved one.

”I like that I can hold your hand in mine too.”

”I like that too, Gee.”

**”Gerard Way resides in New Jersey with his best friend, and roommate, Frank Iero. Frank is a supporter of BWL and a part of it. When the boy he wanted to marry turned out to be someone else’s soul mate, Frank chose to graft his hand to avoid any further emotional pain. He boldly sought out Gerard to design a tattoo for his graft and it sparked a ten year friendship that is still strong today.”**

”Frankie! You shit- you didn’t tell me they got you too!”

Frank snickers and ducks the cuff Gerard’s tried to give him upside his head.

**”I knew it had to be him. I loved that he created art for all lifestyles, and even though I never saw his color works, I knew he would create something amazing for me that when people saw it, no matter their lifestyle, they would know what it meant to me.”**

Gerard traced the ornate design with the BWL centered.

”Do you ever want to see the colors I used?”

”Nah, I am happy with it as it is.”

”I think the red I used really makes your skin glow.”

”I have been told that by Primaries and Secondaries.”

**”When he passes, the world will miss Gerard and his unique art, but we are hoping that it will be a long time from now, and until then, he will continue to fill the world with his works of art.”**

Frank turns the TV off and yawns.

”That was nice, Gee.”

”Yeah, it was.”

”Snuggles?”

”Sure.”

Gerard and Frank get up. They lock the door and turn off the lights, before heading into Gerard’s room.

”Which sheets do you have on tonight?”

”Purple 452.”

”Nice.”

They strip to their boxers and crawl in.

”Night, Gee.”

”Night, Frankie.”

Frank settles on Gerard’s shoulder with Gerard’s arm around him and they drift off.


	2. Muted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Well, you survived huh?”
> 
> *mow*
> 
> The cat looked at him and licked it’s chops. Brendon laughed and pushed the half eaten tuna to him. The cat ate gingerly as Brendon petted him. It purred more.
> 
> ”Well I can’t get rid of you now can I?”
> 
> *mow*
> 
> ”Alright, you can stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So chapter two of this fic introduces Brendon. A young man forced into Involuntary Sepia State. 
> 
> Pleas enjoy guys.

 

”Another one.”

”No man, you don’t need another.”

”Come on, man.”

”No, I’ll get you some water.”

”Fuck you, Bryar.”

”Brendon…”

”Just leave me alone.”

Brendon slipped off the bar stool, stumbling. He grabbed his coat and slipped it on, then headed for the exit of “Bryars”; the bar he went to almost every night.

Stepping out of the warmth of the bar into the cold made him shiver. He could see his breath and it almost made smoking obsolete, but he still lit up. Brendon looked around.

It was after one o’clock and there were very few people on the street, just a few couples that made him want to puke or cry, and two people sporting BLW tattoos, talking to each other about something exciting. Brendon could see that one of them had palm tattoos,  and he wondered briefly if they were colored. He looked up at the clear, dark brown sky.

The moon was a light red tint tonight.

Everyone assumed that people in Sepia State saw in only tones of browns, but there were a few colors that Brendon could see. Reds and yellows could be bright and stand out strongly. It may be beautiful to some, and appreciated, but Brendon could give two shits.

He finished his cigarette and shoved his hands into his pocket before heading home. People in Involuntary Sepia State weren’t allowed to drive, because it was deemed that they wouldn’t be able to see the colors of the traffic signs, or lights. It was stupid and discriminative because the rules didn’t apply to those in their Gray Years: they had special classes to distinguish the Gray tones.

The idea came from a few people in I.S.S. who couldn’t handle the loss of their soulmates and caused traffic accidents and deaths. Of course, this happened years before Brendon’s parents’ time, but the laws still stood today. A few proactive officials keep fighting for it, but it seems to be a losing battle as long as those who were around when the laws first came into place still have a say.

”Doesn’t matter anyway.”

Brendon mumbled to himself as he reached his rundown apartment building. He climbed the stairs, because the elevator hasn’t worked in years. The super didn’t care; he never bothered fixing anything anyway. I.S.S. people didn’t matter to anyone except their families, and that was also rare unless they were older and had children. Widows and such were cared for, but not people like Brendon.

He wondered how his family was. Were his siblings happy? Did they even miss him?

He didn’t care.

Brendon reached his apartment, on the fourth floor. He opened the door and walked in.

*mow*

“Come here, you mangy animal.”

A Reddish brown cat limped over to him. It had one eye covered in a scar and its tail was barely covered with fur. Brendon got down to pet it.

He found it a few months ago, when he came upon a group of boys leaning over something. He had chased them off and saw what they were looking at. It was clear they didn’t hurt the animal and were just curious, but it looked like it was at Death’s door. It had a gash over it’s stomach that was bleeding sluggishly. Brendon didn’t know why, but he took his jacket off and gently picked it up.

It mewled in pain, so he cradled it softly and brought it upstairs to his apartment. He figured it was going to die, but it didn’t have to do it outside in the filth. He placed it in a box and went to the kitchen. He opened a can of tuna and put it by the animal. He got a dish of water and did the same.

”If it’s your last night on this shitty planet, you can at least have a good meal.”

He touched its head softly and was surprised to hear it purr. Then he went to bed. In the morning, the animal was lying still in the box. Brendon sighed and went to move it, but then it stirred.

”Well, you survived, huh?”

*mow.”

The cat looked at him and licked its chops. Brendon laughed and pushed the half eaten tuna to him. The cat ate gingerly as Brendon petted him, purring more.

”Well I can’t get rid of you now, can I?”

“Meow.”

”Alright, you can stay.”

That was four months ago, and now Mowser was no longer a guest, but family. The only family Brendon had.

”So what have you been doing all night?”

Mowser walked into the kitchen with Brendon following him. There, in the middle, was another dead mouse. Brendon praised the cat by picking him up and cuddling him like a baby, careful of his permanently wounded paw.

”Good boy.”

_ Knock knock _

Brendon turned to the door. Who would be knocking this time of night? He carefully opened it.

”It’s fucking cold out here, you gonna let me in?”

Brendon sighed and opened the door, and Bob came in.

”You are a piece of shit Brendon, you know that? Making me leave my bar early ‘cause I’m worried about you.”

”You didn’t have to, we’re fine.”

”Yeah, whatever. Hey Mows, he treating you right?”

*mow*

”That’s what I thought.”

”Traitor.”

Brendon gently put Mowser down.

”So, what’s up.”

He walked away from Bob to get rid of the dead mouse in his kitchen.

”I could ask you the same. Why were you being a dick today?”

”I…” Brendon stood there with the carcass and he broke down. Before he could fall, Bob was there to catch him.

”Brendon.”

”I can’t Bob, I just can’t.”

Bob brought Brendon to the sofa. He sat with him as Brendon cried. He cried for everything that he didn’t have, that he was supposed to have. He cried till he fell asleep in Bob’s arms.

Bob carefully carried Brendon to his bedroom, and he took off his boots and jeans before tucking him into bed. Mower used the system of small boxes that Brendon set up for him to slowly climb into the bed, where he settled in the crook of Brendon’s arm, purring softly and looking up at Bob with his good eye.

”Take care of him, Mows, okay?”

*mow*

”Thanks.”

Bob left the room, closing the door partially. He then left the apartment, locking the door behind him. He got into his car and drove home.

*

*

*

”Babe, is that you?”

”Yeah.”

”Why home so late”?

”I was helping Brendon.”

”You are too sweet.”

”All he has is that mangy cat of his.”

”I know, but…”

”You don’t understand, Brian.”

Brian came out of the kitchen and walked up to his soulmate.

”I try to, I do, but I…”

”He’s still young. Too young to have lost everything so fast. I think, if it weren’t for Mowser, he would be dead already. He had nothing to live for.”

”He could get help, you know.”

”That costs money that he doesn’t have.”

”There are centers, and…”

”If you met him, you would understand more.”

Bob took his coat off. He was tired of having this fight with Brian. He just couldn’t make the younger man understand, and he was tired of trying.

He went into the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea, then left to the study to relax. He sat in his favorite chair and looked up at the painting.

It was beautiful but somber, and it made him think of his youth that was spent in the country. The dead leaves on the trees, threatened by the wind to blow them away, but they hung on defiantly.

”Bobby…”

Brian walked in and placed a hand on Bob’s shoulder.

”Look at it. How could he come up with such beautiful colors when he can’t see them?”

”I don’t know.”

”He survives like Brendon, but in a different way. I wish they could meet. Maybe He could get Brendon to see what he sees.”

”There is no way a prominent artist like Gerard Way would ever have the time to meet with someone like…”

”Someone like who? Someone like Brendon, who isn’t worth anyone’s time?”

Bob got up pushing Brian’s hand off his shoulder.

”Babe, I didn’t mean it…”

”Whatever, I’m going to bed.”

Bob put his cup in the sink and headed for his room. He changed and climbed into bed.

He could try; it couldn’t hurt. He knew from the interview he had watched that Gerard had a mother in I.S.S, so maybe he would understand and maybe he could help Brendon see.

Bob made up his mind. He would try and contact the artist this week. He had to do something before Brendon destroyed himself. He couldn’t live with himself if he didn’t try to save him.

_ Time Stamp: Five Years Ago _

**“Two lives were cut short tragically at the start.**

**Teresa Finn had just met her soulmate Brendon Urie, when she was struck by a drunk driver. The newly soulbonded had held hands just a few hours before as they moved from their Gray Years to their Secondary Color years. The moment was short lived, though, as Finn was excited to introduce Urie to her family.**

**They started crossing the street when a car lurched out of nowhere, hitting Finn dead on. Onlookers said the scream from Urie was deafening.**

**Finn died on impact.**

**Urie would not let go of the body as the police tried to pull him from the scene. He was hysterical and had to be sedated. He was brought to Saint Vincent Hospital for suicide watch. More as this story develops. Back to you, Simon.”**


	3. Bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Maybe one day you will understand why.”
> 
> ”Why what Sir?”
> 
> While his mother wanted to be called by her first name, Gabriel's father preferred Sir.
> 
> ”Why your life is what it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Oh man, I can't believe I haven't updated this fic since October! Wow, November really kicked my ass didn't it? @~@
> 
> Well it is update now, I just still want to say sorry about taking so long. :(
> 
> So this chapter introduces Gabe. A Chromatic that has led an interesting life, but not the life it seems...see what I did there? ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”Freak.”

”Doesn’t he know what he looks like?”

”Glad there are no children around here to influence them.”

”They should have separate places for them to eat.”

”I would die if I found out any of my relatives was one.”

”Are you alright hon?”

Gabe looked up at Jenny as she came over on the pretense that she was refreshing his coffee. Of course he wasn’t alright. He heard this kind of talk all day long. It shouldn’t be normal, but it was. Still he didn’t want to burden the sweet older Sepiaed woman. She had enough on her plate he had learned.

”Yeah, Jen, I’m fine. Could you get me a to go cup though, I have a meeting soon.”

”Sure, hon, hold on.”

Jenny walked away and returned with a Styrofoamesque cup. She had poured fresh coffee into it for him.

”Here you go sweetie. Have a good day alright Gabe, and don’t let them get to you.”

”I won’t Jen, thanks.”

Jenny walked away and Gabe opened his wallet. He left a twenty under his coffee cup. Even though his bill never came to more than ten dollars, he always left a twenty. Jenny deserved it. Gabe grabbed his jacket and walked out. 

On his way to the center he thought about everything those people were saying. He knew in his head none of it was true. On the whole there was no difference between him and them on the inside. The outside though is what people couldn’t see past. The brightness that his body exuded. It was not hard to spot someone that was Chromatic. It wasn’t as noticeable to teens in their Gray Years. They just noticed that the gray tones were sharper. Kids in their Primary Color Years saw him as more vivid and he liked their compliments…if their parents weren’t around. Secondarys were the worst to him. It seemed that once they found their soulmates, he became an abomination to them. That being in contact with him would somehow turn them into deviants. He found over the years that the worst ones were already deviants and used him as a scapegoat to hide their shame. Not that he was kink shaming, but some of them…

”Morning Gabe.”

”Morning Patrick.”

”Full house today.”

”Really?”

”Yeah, some new ones too.”

”Awesome!”

”You really are doing them a great service you know.”

Gabe blushed and pushed lightly on the shorter man.

”Whatever Trick, go find that drooling thing you call your boyfriend.”

”Hey, I resent that, I only drool when pizza in involved…and maybe when Patrick wears those tight…”

”Peter!”

Gabe laughed as Patrick’s face went deep red tone. Of course neither Patrick nor Pete could see that since both still saw in Gray. There were a unique couple because they were fairly sure that they were soulmates, but they never tried to hold hands to see. They felt it in their hearts and that was enough. They both had skin grafts with elaborate palm tattoos with their names woven into them. It was rather adorable. Next month is their wedding. There are only a handful of ordained people that are willing to marry those not bonded properly and some extort the couple, but Gabe’s friend Travie is one of the good guys.

”So is everything ready?”

Pete slings an arm around Patrick’s shoulders. “Yes, it is going to be amazing!”

”Is your friend able to make it?”

Pete had a friend that was Chromatic, but he wouldn’t tell Gabe his name. Said he was related to someone famous and he didn’t want it to get out that he was going to be at the wedding. Patrick was a pretty private person and Pete knew that it would ruin the special day for his soon to be husband.

”Yeah, he will.” Pete kissed Patrick’s cheek lightly. “He did say that he would stand in the back though to not call attention to himself just in case.”

”Well he’s Chromatic so that is a bit of a feat to take on.”

”True, but I trust him.”

”Besides…” Patrick patted Gabe on the shoulder. “We are going to have enough trouble being the center of attention if you wear the purple suit of yours.”

Gabe laughed enough to shrug Patrick’s hand off. “Shut up, you can’t even see the color!”

”Maybe not, but anyone can tell that shit is bright and scream look at me!”

”Whatever, I’m going to find my group.”

Gabe ruffled Pete’s head and used it to strategically knock Patrick’s hat off, which elicited a squawk of protest from the strawberry blonde, who was clearly hiding sex hair. Gabe continued to chuckle as Pete scrambled for Patrick’s hat as it rolled away on its brim and Patrick covered his hair with his hands.

Gabe headed to the back of the center where the large room had four doors that led to smaller meeting style rooms. He walked through the one with a vibrant rainbow on it. Almost everyone in the room could see the vibrant colors as well since it held several other Chromatics. A few brought friends or family for support. Gabe smiled at them all. He stopped at the refreshment table to grab coffee and a few cookies that he knew either Patrick or Pete made. No stale store brand cookies for them. Leave that to those other meetings where people had to admit what they had become was wrong and they needed to change it and make amends to those they hurt. None of the people here were anything they weren’t born as and deserved to have a life despite it. Gabe knew the pain that some of them had gone through and the one of two that may not have. Either way, they were all family here. He found his seat at the front and took it placing his coffee and cookies beside him on the table.

”Hey everyone. If you guys are all ready, we can get started.”

There was some quiet moving around and adjusting in the seats, but then everyone settled. Gabe looked around the room and saw some faces he knew and other nervous ones indicating they were new. He could see cover up on a one or two and it made him sad.

”Welcome everyone. My name is Gabriel , but everyone calls me Gabe. Let's go around the table and introduce yourself with the name you want to be called.”

Gabe listened as some gave their real names and some were nick names. When they were done he spoke again.

”So since we have a few new people, I will tell you a little about myself to break the ice. I’m in my late thirties and was born in New York. I have no family living, but even when they were living they weren't the best to me. I still bear scars that I have to see every day on my body which remind me of how cruel people can be. Because of them, it took me a long time to trust anyone, but I am glad that I eventually opened up to others because now I can help others like us and show them that they can still have family and that being blood related is not the only option.”

Gabe watched the people as he talked. He saw recognition, humility, admittance, acceptance, hurt, shame, and of course anger. So many emotions in one room.

”Would anyone else like to talk today?” 

*

*

*

”See you tomorrow Gabe.”

”Yup, bye Pete!”

Gabe waved and headed to the bus stop. He waited with the other would be patrons. Some stared at him with curiosity. Other’s moved away in disgust. The bus pulled up and Gabe took a deep breath. Who the bus driver was would depend on whether he was getting on. Everyone else got on the bus pushing and shoving. Gabe didn’t mind being last. He looked at the bus driver and gave a small smile of relief. It was Kip. Kip has a Chromatic relative that only he would still talk to. He would make sure Gabe got home okay.

”WAIT, HOLD THE BUS PLEASE!”

Gabe was about to board when he saw a young man running toward them.

”Hang on Kip.”

He motioned to the young man who look relieved and poured on the speed to get to them quickly.

”Thanks man.”

The man didn’t even flinch at Gabe and that made Gabe internally smile as well. He let the man board the bus in front of him. Gabe finally got on and Kip took his money and closed the door. Gabe looked and saw there were no free seats. He saw people spread out so that he couldn’t sit with them. He resigned himself to stand when he saw a hand with a palm tattoo over a skin graft. Gabe let a look of relief touch his face as he made his way to the seat. It was the young man he held the bus for.

”Pull up a seat man.”

Gabe slipped in next to him letting the guy have the outside seat.

”Thanks.”

”No problem man, I could see these people didn’t care and I did get the last seat because of you.”

Gabe held out his hand.

”Gabe.”

”Frank.”

”Nice to meet you and that is a wicked tattoo.”

”Thanks! My best friend designed it for me.”

”Dude, that makes it even cooler!”

The whole bus ride they chatted. One by one people got off the bus, but Gabe was still relaxed. He knew that he was the last stop.

”Hey man, this is my stop, nice chatting with you!”

”Same.”

”We should hang soon too, I’ll text you!”

”Yeah, see ya Frank.”

Frank hopped off the bus and Gabe waved to him out the window and then settled in for the rest of the ride.

*

*

*

”Freak.”

”What the fuck, why didn’t you tell me?”

”How the fuck was I supposed to know, the doctor didn’t say shit!”

”We should sue him.”

”Think we can?”

”How else are we gonna make it worth it to keep _it_ ”

”It’s not sleeping in my room!”

”No no, of course not Emilio. You and Andre will get your own rooms.”

”Where are we gonna put it then?”

”The attic.”

”Perfect, we can feed it there too.”

Gabriel watched as his father moved his bed and clothing up to the attic. He didn’t know why he was being moved up there, but he was excited. He had a room all to himself now. He often played up there when his older brothers were being mean to him. For some reason they didn’t like him, but he never knew why. He asked his mother once and she told him it’s cause he was a freak. Gabriel didn’t know what a freak was, but it must be bad. He was told cause he was a freak he couldn’t have any of his toys. He also wasn’t allowed to go to school. In fact he could never leave the house unless it was dark out. This made Gabriel sad, but he found a few old toys that were broken upstairs that his brothers didn’t want so he fixed them as best he could and hid them. He only played with them when he knew no one would catch him. He also found old school books from when his parents were in school so he taught himself how to read, write, and do math. His clothing we thread bare, but once in a while his brothers out grew something that he could use. He would wait till they got rid of it in the garbage and the grab it and fix it up for himself. In the attic there were books that his brothers had outgrown or didn’t want so he read them. They were stories about people that no one liked cause they were different. He related to them so much.

One day Gabriel woke up to see that there was a truck outside. It was a big one and boxes were being moved into it. He was about to get up and get a closer look when his mother and father came upstairs with his breakfast.

”Gabriel, you are going to hear a lot of noise downstairs, but you are not allowed to come down.”

Gabriel saw his father taking some of the boxes down from the attic.

”Okay mommy...I mean Ester.”

Gabriel saw his mom shudder. She did that when he slipped and called her mommy. Usually he would be punished, but this time she did nothing and went down stairs. When they were gone, Gabriel quickly found the box that he had his books and toys hidden in along with extra clothing. He quickly moved them behind his bed. His dad came up again and grabbed another box. Gabriel repeated his behavior till everything that he had was hidden. If his dad noticed any boxes were missing he said nothing. When he had the last box he turned to Gabriel.

”Maybe one day you will understand why.”

”Why what Sir?”

While his mother wanted to be called by her first name, Gabriel's father preferred Sir.

”Why your life is what it is.”

Gabriel didn’t understand, but he didn’t ask anything else. His father grunted and then left down the stairs. Gabriel went to the window and watched the boxes get moved into the truck. There were no more boxes to take now so he sat on his bed and ate his food. When he was done he moved the dishes to the place where his mom picked them up and then curled up on his bed with one of his books and read till he fell asleep.

*

*

*

Gabriel woke up and noticed it was dark. He looked out the window and didn’t see the truck anymore. He looked at the cracked clock on the wall. The big hand was on the six and the small hand was on the eleven. Gabriel grabbed one of his books and looked up how to tell time. He saw that it was night and close to the end of the day and to the new day. He listened and heard no other sounds in the house. He turned on his little lamp and saw that the tray from this morning was still there. His mom never came and got it. He got up off his bed and moved to the stairs. He leaned in and listened. He heard nothing. Gabriel carefully went down the stairs clutching his only stuffed animal Phillipe. He was a rabbit with a missing eye and tail. It was dark on the second floor when he opened the door. There were no lights on at all. He saw that all the bedroom doors were open. The one he passed first was the bathroom. He turned on the light and went in. He peed really quickly, and then went to wash his hands, but saw there was no soap. There was no towel either to dry them so he shook them out and wiped them on his pants. He left the light on and his moved down the hall and peeked into his Brother Andre’s room. It was empty. The bed was gone and so was the dresser and desk. Gabriel found the same thing in Emilio’s room, which was his old room too. Gabriel checked his parent’s room next. Nothing. He turned on the hall light now that he realized there was no one here. He went down the stairs to the first floor. There was no furniture in the living room or the kitchen. The rooms were completely empty. Even the refrigerator was gone.

”Hello? Ester? Samuel? Emilio? Andre?”

No one answered him.

Gabriel went into the kitchen and saw all the cabinets were empty. There was no food. He went to the garage and saw that both his mom and dad’s cars were gone. Gabriel went back inside cause it was cold. Confused Gabriel went back up the stairs to the attic and his room. He crawled into bed holding his Phillipe close to his chest.

”I don’t think anyone is here Phillipe.”

Phillipe said nothing. Gabe snuggled down into his bed under his covers and shivered. It was getting colder.

”Maybe they will be back when I wake up.”

Gabriel closed his eyes and went to sleep.

*

*

*

”Gabe. Gabe. GABE!”

”huh what?”

”We’re here, your stop man.”

”Oh right, sorry, must have dozed off.”

Gabe got off the bus and walked up the street. He went past all the suburban homes to a tall gate. He touched the intercom button.

”Hey, it’s me.”

”Stop back please sir.”

Gabe let go of the button and stepped back as the large metal gate opened up. He stepped inside and headed up with long driveway. The gates clanged closed behind him as he passed by the ornate topiary gardens. He crested the slow grade and walked up to the large house that was looming into his view. The door opened and a man stepped out.

”Good evening James.”

”Evening Master Saporta, welcome home.”

_***Time Stamp: Twenty Years Ago***_

**HEADLINE: CHROMATIC TEENAGER WINS MULTI MILLION DOLLAR CASE AGAINST STATE**

**Gabriel Saporta is the only surviving heir to the Saporta fortune. When local millionaires Ester and Samuel Saporta passed away with their children in a tragic carbon monoxide related death, there were no other known relatives. Because of this, the state would take possession of their property as well as business. All seemed to be in readiness for this transaction to be complete when an heir appeared.**

**Gabriel Saporta was the estranged child of the family. Born Chromatic, he was abandoned by his family at the age of six. They left him in the attic of their family home before moving away to New Jersey. Gabriel was discovered six days later, nearly dead from malnutrition and starvation. He was taken as a ward of the state where he drifted from foster home to foster home. His last foster home had been in New Jersey when Gabriel was 17 on the verge of his 18th birthday. It was a month later when Gabriel found out about his parents. The state argued that he was lying about his heritage so that he could get the money, but Gabriel still had his birth certificate which was undeniable proof. Although it was claimed that the certificate was forged, the hospital where he was born proved it was not. Gabriel inherited the business as well as the properties, stocks, and millions of dollars. He went to court to emancipate himself and then sold the business. He used the money to open up a home for other Chromatic children abandoned by their families. He also opened a center where older Chromatics can discuss their lives and meet others like them. Not one to discriminate, the center is also open to those with I. S. S.**

**Gabriel moved into his parent’s home and lives alone other than his servants who are more his family. For the boy who started out his life unwanted, he no makes sure that those of the same situation have a place to call home. We hope as he reaches full adult hood that he continued to keep this upbeat outlook on life. Good luck Gabriel, we at the Star Ledger salute and support you.**


	4. Black and White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”it’s called Pency.”
> 
> ”It’s very complicated and intriguing.”
> 
> Bob reached out for the bottle of water being held out for him. It looked too fancy for him its bright blue glass bottle, but he unscrewed the cap and took a sip.
> 
> ”Now that’s some high quality H2O.”
> 
> Ryan chuckled behind him and Bob was surprised that the boy knew the movie he was quoting. He turned with a smile.
> 
> ”Didn’t peg you for an Adam Sandler fan.”
> 
> ”Actually many of his comedies are a little too stupid for me, but I have a few exceptions. Click though, that isn’t even a comedy. That’s just a grind the whole movie.”
> 
> Bob nearly dropped the water bottle. It wasn’t Ryan behind him.
> 
> ”Hi, Gerard Way and you are Bob…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Man, it's been a drought for me, but I think it is over and as you can see i am writing again! I know it sounds weird to say that when i am still updating co written fics, but those are easier to not get blocked on. @~@
> 
> So in this chapter, as you can see from the summary, Bob meets Gerard. It is also where the name of the fic comes from. ^-^
> 
> Pleas enjoy guys.

”Well here goes.”

Bob walked up the steps to the gallery on 5th. Truth be told he was quite nervous. People claimed to be something they were not in interviews and he worried that maybe this guy would be the same.

”Can I help you?”

Bob saw a young man coming towards him. He knew this was a bad idea; he didn’t look like he belonged in the art world. Why didn’t he listen to Brian.

”No, I’m good thanks I…”

The young man reached Bob and touched his arm lightly.

”It’s okay, we don’t judge here.”

Bob watched as the young man rolled up his sleeve and turned his wrist. There is scrolling letter was BWL.

”Oh…you…”

”My name is Ryan.”

”Bob.”

”Nice to meet you Bob.”

”I wondered if Mr. Way was available. I wanted to see if he would. Um…I have this friend that…could use some color…but not really cause he’s I.S.S. so he can’t, but he needs….”

”Shhh, slow down, relax man. Here, have a seat let me get you something to drink.”

Ryan led Bob to an area with plush black and white sofas. Bob thought it was kind of surreal.

”I’ll be right back.”

Ryan walked off and Bob kind of deflated. He took a moment to admire the art on the wall in front of him. It was vibrant and so alive with color, but Bob saw a small plaque next to the painting. He stood up and looked at it. It was a picture of the painting taken in true black and white. The painting was still vibrant even in the yin and yang style. You would never know this painting was anything else.

”it’s called Pency.”

”It’s very complicated and intriguing.”

Bob reached out for the bottle of water being held out for him. It looked too fancy for him its bright blue glass bottle, but he unscrewed the cap and took a sip.

”Now that’s some high quality H2O.”

Ryan chuckled behind him and Bob was surprised that the boy knew the movie he was quoting. He turned with a smile.

”Didn’t peg you for an Adam Sandler fan.”

”Actually many of his comedies are a little too stupid for me, but I have a few exceptions. Click though, that isn’t even a comedy. That’s just a grind the whole movie.”

Bob nearly dropped the water bottle. It wasn’t Ryan behind him.

”Hi, Gerard Way and you are Bob…”

Gerard held out his gloved hand for Bob to shake. Bob just looked at it and then blinked.

”Oh right…sorry, Bryar, Bob Bryar.”

”Ryan said you wanted to speak to me?”

”Yeah, uh…it’s kind of dumb, but I have a friend…well he’s not really a friend he’s…well he’s an alcoholic and…oh God, I didn’t mean to say that!”

”Easy, it’s alright, come on, let’s go to my office.”

Gerard led Bob into the gallery and down the right hall to his office. He opened up the door and Bob marveled how everything was black and white in here too.

”Do you do it on purpose?”

”Do what?”

Gerard led him to one of the sofas against the wall.

”The black and white thing. Like you have almost no color in here…not that you would notice I guess, but…”

”Oh I wouldn’t say I have no color in here. I suppose you can argue that white and black are not true colors, but I don’t agree. There are so many variations of white in black that I consider my office to be quite colorful.”

”I never thought of it that way.”

”Not many do Mr. Bryar.”

”Bob please.”

”Bob. Now you said you have a friend of sorts that you were concerned about?”

”Oh…”

Bob realized he was still standing and sat down.

”Yes, well…you see I own a bar downtown and Brendon is one of the barflies that hangs around.”

”So you know him by his drink then.”

”Yeah, Vodka twist.”

”Light on the twist I take it?”

”Unfortunately. I do talk to him though and he is a good guy. He recently rescued a mangy cat from dying in an alley. Thing looks like Snake from the Escape movies, but it purrs beautifully.”

Gerard couldn’t hold back the chuckle as he saw the goofy grin that graced Bob’s face. This barfly was truly more to the man than he admitted.

”So other than cat rescues and vodka straight up, what is he like?”

”Sad, very sad. Depressed and I figure at one point suicidal. He’s hard life although he is still young.”

”I see. Is he…Secondary like you?”

”No, he’s I.S.S.”

”Oh, and young you said. That is a shame. No family?”

”None that he talks of.”

Bob looked pensive for a moment and then spoke again.

”When he is truly drunk he talks about his soulbond. He can describe her perfectly. He was really hit hard by her life as well as death.”

Gerard said nothing, just listened intently to Bob’s story. He felt for the young man and realized what a good guy Bob really was.

”Well getting this guy to meet me sounds like it would be out of the question, but what if I met him?”

”You mean at his apartment?”

”I was thinking more your bar.”

”Oh…um, it isn’t exactly a place someone famous would go.”

Gerard waved him off.

”As long as you are accepting of anyone that walks into your place, I will be accepting of it.”

Bob smiled and handed Gerard a card for Bryars.

”He is there every day so…”

”It will be easy to find a good time for me.”

”Unfortunately yes.”

”Well then…”

Gerard stood up just as an alarm went off.

”I guess I will see you sometime next week. Please excuse me, but I have a meeting of sorts.”

Bob stood up and held his hand out.

”Oh of course and thank you for giving me some of your time.”

”Of course. It is nice to see people taking care of each other and it makes me…”

”Gee, what the fuck, you were supposed to be in the lobby and…oh…sorry.”

Bob looked as a short man pushed his way into the office. His exposed skin was displaying the most amazing tattoos in both black and white and color. High on his arm though, one could not miss the ornate BWL. Gerard rolled his eyes and sighed, but it sounded fond to Bob.

”Bob, this is my friend Frank. Frank this is Bob Bryar. We are going to visit his bar on Friday.”

”You own a bar? Sweet!”

Frank bounced a little on his toes as he held his hand out for bob to shake. Bob noted he has a tattooed skin graft and he recognized the design.

”Pency?”

Frank looked at him questioning and then looked at his still out stretched hand.

”Oh yeah! Gee designed it for me!”

”Wait…so what came first the tattoo or the painting?”

Gerard stepped up and put a hand on Frank’s shoulder.

”The tattoo. He sought me out to create on for him and I liked it so much I turned it into two paintings.”

”Wow.”

”Yup, Gee is pretty amazing like that!”

Bob saw how fondly Frank looked at Gerard. He wondered if they were together.

”Can we take Mikey too?”

”Well we have a reason to be going and I think Mikey would be a distraction.”

”Oh I don’t mind you bringing someone else.”

Gerard smiled, but shook his head.

”Maybe another time.”

”Oh Gee, I still have to tell you about this awesome guy I met on the bus!”

”Right, well I will let you two get on with your plans. It was nice to meet you Frank and I will see you two on Friday I guess.”

”Nice to meet you too Bob!”

”Yes, have a good afternoon Bob.”

Bob gave a short wave and then left the office hearing Frank excitedly talk to Gerard about a cool Chromatic named Gabe. He headed back down the hallway and passed Ryan on his way out.

”Were you able to talk to Mr. Way about your commission?”

”You know…I didn’t even remember to.”

Ryan laughed a bit.

”Yes, he does have that effect on people.”

Bob laughed as well as he waved goodbye to Ryan and then stepped out into the breezy afternoon heading to his favorite bakery to bring Brian home a treat.


	5. Blue and Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”You take the bus a lot?”
> 
> ”Yeah, don’t drive for obvious reasons.”
> 
> Brendon knew what the guy was talking about. If he thought it was hard for someone with I.S.S. to get a license, it was pretty much impossible for Chromatics unless they were famous.
> 
> ”Me too, I mean…”
> 
> ”Nah, it’s cool. Hey. I’m Gabe.”
> 
> ”Brendon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I was trying to decide what direction to go with this chapter. Should I go right to Gerard and Frank meeting Brendon or change it to Mikey instead? IN the end though i decided to visit Gabe again, but not how you think.
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”Look man, I’m just waiting for the papers to come in the mail. Give me a break please.”

”And I’m just waiting until I see those papers to conclude our business Mr. Urie.”

”Fine, whatever.”

Brendon stormed out of the bank. He was sick of this. If he was a Secondary, that asshole manager would have given him no problems, but because he was I.S.S. and they had no way of knowing why, he was not to be trusted. He overheard one couple wondering if he was a former prisoner. Spousal and partner killers were I.S.S. too and the prisons were full of them. Brendon didn’t do much for his appearance, but honestly he didn’t care. Who did he have to look good for anyway. Brendon walked to the bus stop and waited. The people waiting at the bench looked at him with pity.

”Oh so young.”

”He must be miserable.”

”I’m so glad I have you dear. I couldn’t imagine being like that.”

They sucked at whispering. Brendon was watching for the bus when he saw the couples facial expressions change. Some got wide and some got disgusted. They were still looking in Brendon’s direction, but not at him anymore. Brendon turned and saw a man walking towards them. Even in Sepia tones, he could tell how vivid the man dressed. He moved to stand next to Brendon and gave him a warm smile. Brendon was taken back by this gesture, mostly because there was no pity in it.

”Hey man, how’s it going?”

”Oh…uh alright. The bus should be here soon.”

”Yeah Kip is usually on time.”

”You take the bus a lot?”

”Yeah, don’t drive for obvious reasons.”

Brendon knew what the guy was talking about. If he thought it was hard for someone with I.S.S. to get a license, it was pretty much impossible for Chromatics unless they were famous.

”Me too, I mean…”

”Nah, it’s cool. Hey. I’m Gabe.”

”Brendon.”

”Nice to meet you Brendon.”

Gabe’s smile was easy going and Brendon couldn’t avoid not giving one back.

”Ugh, freaks.”

Brendon looked over at one of the couples. They were looking at both Brendon and Gabe in disgust.

”Is there a problem Sir?”

Brendon was startled that Gabe spoke up.

”Yeah, you are the problem.”

”Oh? Please explain how?”

“You are an abomination in the eyes of God. You have no soulbond on this earth. Even he had one before their life was taken. You have no place or reason to be here. You should have never been born.”

Brendon could not believe what he heard. He waited for Gabe to say something to him.

”The bus is here.”

Gabe ignored the man and waved to the bus driver. The bus driver waved back as he got closer and then stopped the bus. Everyone sitting crowded the bus entrance making it hard for people to get off, but Brendon hung back with Gabe. Once everyone else was on, then Gabe moved up taking Brendon with him.

”Hey Kip.”

”Hey Gabe.”

Gabe got on and punched his ticket. Brendon slipped money in the machine and picked up his change. He saw that there were no seats avalibile unless it was next to someone and no one seemed to be inviting Gabe to sit with them. Brendon felt bad cause he had a better chance.

”Hey, you can sit if you want.”

Brendon blinked and looked seeing that Gabe was sitting in the front seat where the bus driver had his stuff. Gabe was patting the seat next to him. Brendon shrugged and sat down. Kip smiled at them in the mirror and then closed the door and started the bus moving.

*

*

*

Brendon fell asleep part of the ride listening to Kip and Gabe talk like old friends. The hypnotic sound of Gabe’s voice was strangely soothing. He was even able to block out the disgust of the other passagers.

”Hey, hey wake up, this is my stop.”

Brendon slowly opened his eyes and realized he was leaning on Gabe’s shoulder.

”Oh sorry.”

”It’s okay.”

Brendon looked outside and saw a white building that said Community Center on it.

”Oh, do you work here?”

”Yeah, it’s a good place too. Lots of friendly people. You should come some time when you aren’t busy.”

Gabe rose and Brendon could hear the people on the bus grumbling he was taking too long, but Kip didn’t seem to care.

”I’m not really busy now.”

Really Brendon was going to go to Bryars and get drunk before he slunk home to Mow.”

”Well then, come on.”

Gabe smiled and offered a hand to Brendon. Brendon took it and rose from his seat.

”Disgusting.”

Brendon felt bad that people were saying anything, but then Gabe turned and addressed the bus.

”Is it so disgusting to make friends? To want to see someone have a good time and meet others either like themselves or new people to brighten their lives? If strangers kept to themselves, there would never be anyone meeting anyone. Even for you Soul bonded Secondary’s, how would you meet your soul bond if you never said hi. It is true that he is not mine and I not his, but the heart has room for more than just one in the world. I hope you realize that one day.”

Gabe turned back from the stunned crowd and stepped back so Brendon could exit in front of him.

”Have a nice day Kip.”

”You too Gabe.”

Brendon stepped off the bus stunned and Gabe bumped into him from behind.

”Sorry I…how did you not get angry and lash out at those people. I wanted to punch the asshole at the bus stop alone.”

”Anger solves nothing and since they already think less of people like you and I it only fuels their deep seeded misinformation further.”

”Wow.”

”Life lessons with Gabe again?”

Brendon turned to see a young man standing in front of him. He was covered in tattoos and even in Sepia, they were vibrant.

”Hey Pete, nah, just telling the truth. Pete this is Brendon.”

”Hi are you here for the meeting?”

”Meeting?”

”Yeah for the I.S.S. support group.”

”What?”

”Oh Gabe didn’t tell you? The community center has support meetings for those in alternative life styles to help them get through their lives easier. We offer…”

”Oh, so that is what this is about.”

”Huh?”

Brendon turned around and looked at Gabe.

”You and your bullshit speech. You weren’t interested in being my friend, you were interested in more recruitments for your center. What is being Chromatic to get the pity vote?”

”Hey man, look I didn’t get a chance…”

”Save it. I’m not a fucking charity case that you can use to pad your way into the afterlife. Find someone else to save, you’re wasting my time.”

Brendon went to walk away and Gabe reached out and grabbed his arm.

”Wait pleas Bren…”

Pete couldn’t even react fast enough before Brendon hauled off and punched Gabe in the face. Gabe went down hard.

”Get your fucking hand off me you freak!”

Brendon didn’t wait, he just ran. When he turned the corner there was another bus just arriving. He poured on the speed and made it on. He ignored the looks of passengers and found, thankfully, an empty two seater. He shook out his hand as he watched the city go by. He couldn’t believe how he believed that guy. That he really wanted to be his friend.

”Stupid, fucking stupid.”

Fifteen minutes later he was at his original destination. He hopped off and walked the block to Bryars.

”Hey Brendon.”

”Hey Bob, you got some ice?”

”Yeah, hang on.”

Brendon got on the barstool and saw that his hand was actually bleeding a bit.

”Damn Brendon, who pissed you off.”

”This asshole guy who was preaching and tried to trick me into going to one of those dumb meetings.”

”You punched him for that?”

”Nah, he grabbed me and tried to stop me from leaving.”

”Oh, let me look at it.”

Bob gently took Brendon’s hand and wiped it with a clean rag. He took the first aid kit from under the bar and opened it up. Brendon winced when he used the alcohol swab on the open cuts.

”Wuss.”

”Suck it Bryar.”

Bob wrapped a few winds of gauze around it and then put the ice bag on it.

”That should be good.

”Thanks Bob.”

”Sure. Vodka Twist?”

”Light on the twist.”

Bob nodded and went to make Brendon’s drink. Brendon looked down at his hand. He sighed cause he thought he made a real connection. Maybe he did misunderstand the guy, but now it was too late to apologize. He ruined whatever might have been and he called the guy a freak.

”Way to go Urie.”

”Huh?”

”Nothing Bob, thanks.”

Bob put the drink in front of Brendon and Brendon handed him a twenty. Bob didn’t give him change cause that would turn into more liquid to drown his sorrows in. Brendon lifted the glass up and looked at his reflection in the mirror above the bar wall.

”Here’s to another miserable day in my life.”

He downed the clear liquid in one go feeling it burn his throat. He made a face shutting his eyes. He shuddered and shook and then put the glass down.

”Another.”

Bob refilled the glass and Brendon reminded himself that it got easier to swallow as he went, just like everything else.


	6. Blended Hues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Mikey has a friend that is getting married and his name is Pete.”
> 
> Gerard looked from Frank back to Gabe.
> 
> ” May I ask the name of your friend’s partner?”
> 
> ”Patrick.”
> 
> ”Well it is a small world then. My brother is friends with Pete.”
> 
> ”Ah, the mysterious famous sibling, but I am sorry that I still do not know you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone.
> 
> So they finally meet, but it isn't quite the meeting that you thought it would be...or is it?
> 
> This chapter was hard to write since my husband helped me come up with the world. Still he never wanted me to stop writing unless I wanted to so i was not going to abandon it. 
> 
> Also I can't help but realize that I would be Sepia right now if I lived in this world.
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”Is this the place?”

”Yeah Frankie, looks like it.”

Frank walked up to the door of Bryar’s Pub and opened it. Inside he saw a nice establishment with a few tables, good smelling food, and a fairly quiet atmosphere.

”Looks nice.”

Gerard moved up behind Frank and side stepped. He saw an empty table and moved toward it. Frank followed and helped Gerard off with his coat. He hung both of theirs up and then sat down across from his best friend.

”Hey folks, drinking only or will you be snacking?”

”Just a diet coke for me please. Frankie?”

”Actually what that guy has over there looks good. I think it’s what I smelled when I walked in.”

The waitress looked over at the table nearest the door.

”Oh, those are our [Lime Beer Corn Fritters](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/23925441746755386/).”

”That does sound good.”

”Yes, let’s have an order of those and I’ll just have a beer, bartender’s choice.”

”Alright.”

She smiled at them and walked away to place the order. Gerard continued to soak in the atmosphere of the place when Bob appeared.

”You made it.”

”Hello again Mr. Bryar. “

”Bob, please.”

Bob set the two drinks down and Gerard took a small sip of his soda while Frank took a gulp of his beer, not waiting for the head to go down at all.

”Man, this is delicious!”

Gerard chuckled a little at the foam mustache Frank had now. Frank grinned and wiped it away with his sleeve.

”Appropriately it is called Harvest Ale.”

”Yes, It is getting to that time again. I do love when the season changes and the colors take on that golden appeal.”

Bob was about to say that Gerard couldn’t tell cause he couldn’t see them, but he had a feeling that Gerard had his ways.

”Well it is awesome!”

”Well you guys enjoy your drinks, one the house by the way. I just wanted to thank you for coming…but I am not sure it was the best time.”

”Oh, is your friend not here?”

”He was, but it seems he had a bad day and when he left…”

Gerard nodded in understanding.

”Well we will enjoy the hospitality then and try that venture again another time.”

Bob smiled in relief. Just then the waitress brought the corn fritters over. Frank not thinking grabbed one right away.

”Yow! That’s fucking hot!”

”Frankie, it’s a fried food, they just came out of hot oil!”

Bob found it all so amusing, but then Gerard took Frank’s hand and blew lightly on his fingers. The moment was so endearing that Bob felt out of place.

”Um so…”

He was looking for an escape when one came with the chime of the door opening. Bob looked over and saw a tall vibrant man. He heard the murmurs slip through the bar as the Chromatic man walked to the bar. He started to ask the bartender something and then saw he was being pointed at. The man started to make his way over.

”Excuse, me sorry to bother you, but I’m looking for someone that you may know?”

Bob looked at the guy and saw that he was sporting a fading bruise on his face.

”You are looking for Brendon.”

”Yes, how did you know?”

Bob pointed to the bruise.

”Ah, yes, it seems there was a…”

”Misunderstanding?”

The man looked down at the patron that spoke and then saw someone he recognized.

”Gabe!”

”Hey Frank, sorry to bother you and your partner.”

”No, this is my best friend I told you about.”

”The one that designed your tattoo. Nice to meet you.”

”Like wise and it seems with have something else in common other than Frank.”

”Oh?”

Gabe was a bit confused now.

”Yes, we too were looking for Brendon.”

”Ah, well he is a colorful guy it seems.”

Bob bristled a bit at that comment, but Gerard seemed to understand what Gabe meant.

”Yes, quite an explosive personality it would seem.”

”Yes, I do feel bad about that.”

”Why do you feel bad Gabe, he hit you!”

Gabe looked at Frank and touched his face as he smiled.

”Yes, but it was because he didn’t understand my intentions.”

”Your intentions?”

Both Bob and Gerard raised an eyebrow.

”Yes, I wanted to talk to him more, but I was going to the Center to drop off an important envelope. He didn’t give me a chance to explain before my friend Pete made his own mistake.”

”Wait…Pete…Center…”

Frank looked over at Gerard and saw the wheels spinning.

”What’s up Gee?”

”Mikey has a friend that is getting married and his name is Pete.”

Gerard looked from Frank back to Gabe.

” May I ask the name of your friend’s partner?”

”Patrick.”

”Well it is a small world then. My brother is friends with Pete.”

”Ah, the mysterious famous sibling, but I am sorry that I still do not know you.”

Gerard chuckled and did not look offended at all.

”It is alright. Not everyone would unless you were into art.”

”Nah, I like art, but honestly do not know anything about it or artists.”

”Well then, allow me to properly introduce myself. Gerard Way.”

Gerard held his gloved hand out and Gabe looked at it and then there was some recognition.

”Ah, I do know you then, well of you. You are the artist that chose to stay in his Gray Years.”

”I am.”

”Well then, Gabriel Saporta at your service, but I go by Gabe.”

Gerard shook Gabe’s hand and then he brightened.

”I know of you too.”

”You do?”

”Wait…he’s famous?”

Both Frank and Bob looked at Gerard and then Gabe. Gabe had an uneasy look on his face as he looked at Gerard.

”Well not famous, but many know of him.”

”Not as much as they used to and I rather like it that way.”

Frank was bouncing back and forth between the two men, who were still holding hands.

”Gee for fuck sake who is he!”

Gerard looked at Frank and gave a small smile.

”He’s the sole heir of the Saporta Empire.”

”Not an empire anymore, just…”

”Homes, refuges, places where people like Mikey can go and be accepted. I am very grateful for you building the Center. It really helped him a lot.”

”No one deserves to be treated the way I was.”

Gabe went from the uneasy to relaxed and he smiled back at Gerard.

”Um…that’s all well and good, but didn’t you come looking for Brendon?”

Gabe looked away from Gerard toward Bob.

”Oh, yes, is he here?”

”No, we both missed him.”

Gabe looked back towards Gerard.

”Oh, well that is a shame. Can you please let him know I was here and that I am sorry that he misunderstood my intention of friendship?”

Bob knew he was being spoken to, but Gabe was still looking at Gerard.

”Yes…I can do that.”

”Wonderful, well I should be…”

”Please, join us.”

Gabe looked over at Frank.

”Oh I don’t want to bother your…”

”No man it’s cool. I’d like to hear more about the guy that made Mikey happy again.”

”I’ll bring over another beer.”

”Oh no, soda please, I don’t drink.”

Gerard smiled and scooted over. Bob left the table still slightly confused and headed to the bar. He was getting the soda when the door burst open and Brendon, still drunk, stumbled in, a rag bundle in his arms.

”Bob!”

Bob leaped over the bar and ran to the screaming man.

”Brendon? What’s wrong?”

”It’s Mow! He’s breathing funny! His good leg isn’t working either!”

Bob unwrapped the bundle and saw that the poor cat was gasping for air.

”Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy.”

Bob looked up and saw Gabe was there now. He reached out and gently touched Mow’s chest.

”It’s like a heart attack for cats. It is still early though, but it sounds like he has water in the lungs.”

”What do I do?”

”We need to get him to the hospital.”

”I…I don’t have money for that and the bus stopped running.”

”I can help with that.”

Gerard and Frank walked over.

”Sorry, I’m Gerard and I would be glad to drive you there.”

”What about money? I can’t afford to take care of myself let alone him.”

”You let us worry about that, come let’s hurry.”

The four men and cat left the bar with the promise to let bob know what happened. Brendon and Gabe were in the back and Brendon was crying into Gabe’s chest. Mow was all he had. He couldn’t lose him too. Frank was holding the small cat while Gerard drove.

”Gee, this is not how I thought we would meet Brendon.”

”I know Frankie, but I don’t question fate, you know that.”

Gerard got to the veterinary hospital quickly and they all ran in.

”Hey! No Chromes allowed!”

Gabe stopped short as a man pointed at the sign.

”You have to be fucking kidding me!”

Frank was pissed and marched up to the guy punching him in the stomach and then kneeing him in the nuts.

”Frankie!”

”Deal with this shit later. We have more important reasons to be here.”

Frank marched up to the counter.

”And if you give me the same trouble I will do that to you too. Now…we have an emergency. A cat with…what did you call it Gabe?”

”Uh…Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy.”

”Yeah that, so what can you do.”

”We need to do an ultrasound to determine the diagnosis.”

”Then let’s get moving.”

A nurse took Mow from Frank and went through the door with him. Brendon cried and tried to go, but he stumbled and Gerard caught him.

”Hey hey, it’s gonna be okay. You are not in shape to handle this, let Gabe and Frankie go okay?”

Brendon sniffed and nodded. Gerard motioned to Frank and he and Gabe disappeared. Gerard brought Brendon to the waiting area and placed the younger man gently on the sofa. Brendon curled up in a ball and started to cry. Gerard gently carded his fingers through Brendon’s hair and murmured to him quietly that everything would be fine. Brendon turned into the feeling and rested his head on Gerard’s lap.

”I don’t even know you and you are helping me.”

”We’re friends of Bob.”

”Yeah, Bob is a good guy and he has lots of good friends.”

”What about you?”

”I just have Mow.”

”And us now. We are your friends too.”

”How can you say that, you know nothing about me.”

”I know that you are very caring and have a good heart, but that you are rife with sadness and loneliness. I want to try and fix those last parts if I can.”

”Why? What makes me so special that I deserve it?”

”What you just said makes you, cause you do not think you deserve it. You are humble and that is a wonderful quality that can be easily taken advantage of. I won’t let that happen though.”

Gerard continued to talk as he carded Brendon’s hair till the man was asleep. After a while Gabe appeared.

”Hey, how is the cat?”

”They said that is can be saved and through treatment, it can still live well enough.”

Gabe looked down at Brendon sleeping.

”He is much like the cat isn’t he?”

”He is. A creature thrown away by society cause they didn’t know what to do with us.”

”You said us.”

”I did. Well it is true isn’t it? No one truly understands why I do not want to meet my soulbond and why I am fine living in my Gray Years.”

”No one understands why I exist even though I have no Soulbond.”

”No one accepts me even though it was not my fault that my Soulbond died.”

Gerard looked down at Brendon hearing his voice small and almost unheard.

”Well then, I guess we have each other don’t we?”

Brendon sat up and sniffed as he looked at the Chromatic and the man apparently in his Gray Years still.

”Are you BWL?”

”No, my hands have no skin grafts.”

Gerard took his gloves off and his hands were much more pale then the rest of his skin. Brendon reached out.

”May I?”

”Sure.”

Brendon touched the once hidden part and Gerard felt a shiver go up his spine. Brendon closed his own hand around it connecting their palms. He felt Gabe sit down next to him. He lifted Gerard’s other hand and looked at Gerard for permission. Gerard nodded and Gabe carefully removed the covering and placed his palm against the now revealed one. The same shiver went through and Gabe smiled at Gerard and then at Brendon. No other words were exchanged as the three settled into the sofa. Brendon’s head resting on Gerard’s shoulder and Gabe resting his head gently on top of Gerard’s. Gerard closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He let it out slowly and just enjoyed the moment.

*

*

*

”Hey good news, Mow is gonna be fine. The Vet said…”

Frank stopped short as he entered the waiting room and saw the three men on the sofa holding hands asleep. Gerard’s gray gloves were neatly in his lap. Frank smiled as he sat down across from them. He pulled out his phone and took a pic and then texted it to text Mikey.

”About time Gee, about time.”


	7. Color Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Gee. Gee?”
> 
> ”Huh, what?”
> 
> ”It’s over babe.”
> 
> Brendon chuckled lightly at the vacant stare Gerard was giving him.
> 
> ”Oh. Guess I drifted off a bit there.”
> 
> ”You do have that habit.”
> 
> Gerard looked up at Gabe who smiled down at him and kissed him lightly on the head.
> 
> ”Come on you two, let’s find our seats.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this is it for this fic. I had more ideas for it and more angst, but i was working on it with David and i just don't have the heart to continue it further without him. :(
> 
> I am happy with how I ended it though so i think that matters most. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”I now pronounce you husband and…”

Gerard shed a tear as Pete and Patrick kissed. He felt his hands being squeezed and looked down at them. It was strange not having gloves on, but he knew that his soulmates deserved it. He was asked once in an interview what he would do if he found his soulmate now.

_”You take a risk now that they may appear and possibly take you away from your formed relationships. Does that worry you at all?”_

_”No because I just know that there is no one else for me. I cannot explain it, but it is just something that I feel here.”_

_Gerard touched his chest lightly._

_”That is a bold statement, but then I suppose you have never done anything muted in your life have you?”_

_Gerard chuckled at the reporters little joke._

_”No I have not and I hope I never will.”_

”Gee. Gee?”

”Huh, what?”

”It’s over babe.”

Brendon chuckled lightly at the vacant stare Gerard was giving him.

”Oh. Guess I drifted off a bit there.”

”You do have that habit.”

Gerard looked up at Gabe who smiled down at him and kissed him lightly on the head.

”Come on you two, let’s find our seats.”

Brendon gave a slight tug to Gerard who pulled Gabe along. They left the room the ceremony took place in and followed everyone to the community area which had been set up with tables and chairs to accommodate the reception. Pete and Patrick were sitting at the long table with Mikey next to Pete and Patrick’s friend Joe on the other side. The meal was buffet style, but no one seemed to care. There was so much love and positivity in the air that nothing could spoil this moment. Then Brendon spotted a reporter.

”Hey Gee, I thought that the press was not allowed?”

”They aren’t, but I talked to Pete and Patrick and they agreed that I could invite one of the art magazines.”

Brendon found it strange for Gerard to make that request, but he was still getting used to everything that came along with being in the lime light when he had two famous soulmates. While Gabe’s fame was more muted and only really recognized by the older generations, Gerard’s was still going strong and Brendon always worried it would be a circus, but Gerard’s PR really had good control of everything and it was nice to be able to relax.

”I’m going to say hello. Can you two make me a plate and I will meet you at the table?”

”Of course.”

Brendon kissed Gerard’s cheek and then let go of his hands. Gerard slipped his gloves on out of habit as he made his way over to where the reporter was talking pictures.

”I still don’t get it Gabe.”

”What hun?”

”The…oof.”

Brendon was knocked into losing his words.

”Oh excuse me I…Brendon.”

Brendon looked up and saw…”

”Spencer.”

Spencer was Brendon’s best friend before he lost his soulmate. Once he crawled into a bottle he lost Spencer too. There was never anything said about it just one day he was there and then he was gone.

”Hey Brendon, it’s been a while huh?”

”Yeah I guess. You look…good.”

”Brendon, are you alright?”

Spencer looked up at the tall Chromatic that was looking at Brendon with concern in his eyes.

”Yeah Gabe, I’m fine. Gabe this is Spencer, we went to school together.”

Gabe smiled and held his hand out.

”Nice to meet you Spencer.”

Spencer looked at Gabe’s hand nervously, but shook it anyway.

”Spence, where did you…oh Mr. Urie, Nr. Saporta, nice to see you.”

Ryan walked up to the three man and saw Spencer shaking hands with Gabe.

”Oh so you already met then.”

”You know these two Ry?”

”I should hope so, they are my boss’s soulmates.”

”Wait…Mr. Way?”

”Yes?”

Spencer jumped as the topic of conversation walked over and placed himself between the Chromatic and Sepia.

”Ryan, glad you could make it!”

”Thank you for inviting me Mr. Way.”

”Of course, but really you do not have to be so formal here.”

Gerard saw the man next to Ryan and smiled at him.

”Hi, you must be Ryan’s soulmate. Sorry we haven’t met yet, my life has been a little crazy lately, but congrats on finding each other.”

Spencer saw another out stretched hand to him, this time with a glove on it. He hesitated and Gerard pulled his hand back.

”It’s okay, not everyone can get used to it.”

Gerard gave a slight chuckle, but Brendon had finally had enough.

”What the fuck Spencer?”

The other three men jumped at Brendon’s verbal attack.

”I’ve known you for years and this is not how I remember you! We never cared about gender, orientation, or classification! What happened to you?”

”I…I…”

”I can answer that.”

Another man walked up to them and placed a hand on Ryan’s shoulder.

”Hi, I’m Jon, Ryan’s soulmate.”

Gerard was confused now.

”Wait… I thought…”

”Jon?”

”Hey Brendon, how are you?”

”Brendon, you know this man too?”

Brendon looked over at Gerard.

”Yeah, Jon is Spencer’s brother.”

”So if Jon is Ryan’s soulmate then who is Spencer’s?”

Jon growled.

”She’s a piece of shit that when I get my hands on her, she is going to wish she was dead.”

Brendon looked back at Spencer.

”Spence?”

Spencer felt small tears falling down his cheeks.

”Brendon…I’m sorry. After you lost…soulmate, I found mine, but I didn’t get a chance to share it with you causer you were such a mess. She…”

Brendon stepped forward to hug Spencer. Spencer put his head on Brendon’s shoulder and cried.

”Sorry Mr. Way.”

”Nonsense, come, let’s take this to another room.”

The six men headed out of the room with Gerard making a quick stop to see Mikey and let he know everything was alright. When he caught up with them Spencer and Brendon were a sofa in one of the meeting rooms. The other three men were in chairs. Gabe patted a chair for Gerard to sit in.

”Okay, what happened?”

Spencer began to tell his story with Jon putting in a bit here and there. It seems that Spencer soulmate was a con artist. She really was his soulmate because he can see in full color, but she treated him horribly almost from the start. She stole from him, cheated on him, and ran off with another man. Spencer was heartbroken and living on Jon’s sofa when he met Ryan. Ryan understood Spencer’s heartache and quickly took to him as well.

”I still feel like a burden to them and their relationship, but…”

”He is constantly told to shut up about it.”

”Wow Spence, I am so sorry that I did not know. I know I was dealing with my own stuff, but I still wish you had told me.”

”It’s okay, I am better now. I am glad to see that you are doing well too.”

Brendon looked over at Gerard and Gabe.

”Yeah, yeah I am.”

”Good. Now shall we head back out to the party?”

”Yes!”

The chorus was heard and laughed at as they all headed back to the reception.

*

*

*

”Thank you so much for the exclusive Mr. Way.”

”Thank you Anna and I know you will use what you have in good taste.”

”Yes and congratulations to you both once again.”

”Thank you.”

Patrick and Pete waved to the reporter as she left.

”I can’t believe you did that.”

”I can’t believe you made that!”

”I can.”

Mikey walked up to the three men.

”Hey Mikey, having fun?”

”Yeah, Brendon’s friend Spencer is really sweet. We are having coffee on Tuesday.”

”Oh, is love in the air?”

”Fuck off Pete, they just met.”

Gerard laughed lightly.

”You two were made for each other I swear.”

”That’s cause you spurned my affections Mikeyway and broke my heart.”

Pete dramatically covered his face with his arm.

”Oh yes, you look so broken right now.”

”I was and then Pattycakes here saved me.”

”Well I am glad I could have sloppy seconds.”

”PATRICK?!”

Now Mikey and Patrick joined in the laughter at Pete’s freak out. Patrick put an arm around Pete and robbed his side gently.

”I’m just kidding Pete, I am happy to be with you and call you my husband.”

”You two are adorable.”

Patrick kissed Pete lightly and they touched heads. Mikey looked at Gerard and then at the beautiful painting that Gerard had made as a wedding gift to the happy couple. It was the most beautiful and vibrant color filled piece of art he had ever created. It was titled Love Is. While they outside world would interpret it as they wanted to, those in Gerard’s inner circle knew what the true meaning of it was. Between the grays, colors, and black and white parts, it came together in the way only a masterpiece could. It would look beautiful in the new home that Gabe gifted the newlyweds with much protest on Patrick’s part. Gabe’s final argument was that he knew what Gerard was creating and knew it would not fit in their current apartment. Gabe had planned this gift before even meeting Gerard, but it worked out quite nicely.

”Well I hate to be the one to say so, but I think I need to get my soulmates home.”

Pete looked over from Patrick to Gabe and Brendon asleep on one of the sofas. They looked cute together that Gerard had asked Anna to take a picture for him.

”Do you need any help?”

”No, Kip will be picking us up and he can help me.”

”That was nice of Gabe to offer Kip a better job.”

”Yes, but he still drives the bus in the evening.”

”That’s just cause he enjoys making new friends.”

A yawning Gabe walked over and rested his head on top of Gerard’s.

”I called Kip, he is on his way. I’ll carry Brendon.”

”Well then I will get going too. See you tomorrow Gee?”

”Yeah Mikes. Love you.”

”Love you too big bro.”

Mikey kissed Gerard’s cheek and then went to say goodbye to Spencer. Gerard watched the two of them talking and had a good feeling about this.

”They would be good for each other.”

Ryan walked up to Pete and Patrick to also say goodbye.

”Spencer deserves some happiness and I know Michael is a good guy.”

”Don’t let Mikey hear you call him that.”

Ryan chuckled.

”I have permission instead of calling him Mr. Way as well.”

Gabe’s phone buzzed.

”Kip’s here, I will go collect sleeping beauty.”

Gabe walked to the sofa and scooped Brendon’s up.

”Will you carry me like that Pattycakes?”

”If I want to break my back sure.”

Again everyone found amusement in Pete’s reaction. Gerard hugged them both and then with Gabe behind him left for the car.

*

*

*

”Anything else Sir?”

”Not right now, thank you James.”

James left the room and Gabe turned back to Gerard who was on the sofa carding his fingers through Brendon’s hair. Mow was sleeping his pillow in front of the fire place.

”I think today was a lot for him.”

Gabe sat down and placed Brendon’s legs on his lap.

”Yeah, the wedding, seeing Spencer again, and just…”

”Being happy?”

”Yeah. I know I had a hard life, but my situation was so different than his and I feel…”

Gerard reached out and touched Gabe’s knee.

”It’s okay. It’s a learning process for all of us, but it just feels…”

”…right.”

Gerard looked down and saw Brendon’s eyes open and looking up at him.

”Yeah.”

”I hope I didn’t ruin the reception with my outburst.”

”No hun, you were fine.”

”Good. Can we sit like this a little longer and then go to bed?”

Gabe reached over and touched Brendon’s hand and Gerard placed his on top of them both.

”Yeah, I think we can do that.”

Brendon sighed and closed his eyes again. Gabe and Gerard looked at each other and both laid their heads back and closed their eyes as well. James returned to see if they needed anything else before he retired and found them in that position with their hands intertwined together. He closed the door gently as he turned out the lights.

”Good night Sirs.”

He headed up to his own room to share with his soulmate when he had just seen. He opened the door to his bedroom and smiled at the Sepia toned picture on the desk.

”Betty, wait till you hear about my evening.”

**Author's Note:**

> For questions, info, sneak peeks, the count down to Bondage Mansion II, and other fun facts, you can follow me on Twitter @momijineyuki ^-^


End file.
